Lion
by FW Viper
Summary: -H/D Slash- WIP, Harry Potter is obsessed with Draco Malfoy and he thinks it is one sided, but is it?
1. Prowl

****

The Lion

Chapter 1: Prowl

-Harry Potter-

__

Damn blond! The way he walks the way he talks the way he moves... Bloody hell! The way he breathes! I think I am completely obsessed with him... What will Ron think?

Draco has become a constant problem in potions... Okay, so he is not the problem but he is the one causing it!

When he looks at me with those silver eyes and he thinks I do not know. I have this urge to jump over the tabletop and have my way with him right there and then. He stopped slicking his hair back, which did not help my problem. The way he flicks errant strands of hair out of his eyes. I sigh.

Damn Harry get a hold of your self and stop mooning over the bloody git! I mean it is your fault you can't have him anyway? In first year you had the chance to be as close to him as friends but no that mouth put you off...

... That mouth so tender and pink. I bet it tastes like strawberry, maybe even honey. The way his red tongue darts out to wet his ever so kissable lips. He could melt my soul should he smile at me but he won't and for that I am ever so grateful. Ron would never forgive me if I let Malfoy turn me into a puddle with but a smile.

"Potter!"

__

Damn Snape! I have been staring at him again, Draco that is. 

"If you are done gazing at the Slytherins then maybe you can join the rest of the class and pay attention, that will be 10 points from Gryffindor. Potter." 

__

He just loves to make my life hell! Draco is sniggering again I just love his... Don't start again Harry or Snape will be back for more.

****

*

"You all right Harry I mean falling asleep in Potions..."

"I did not fall asleep! I was just lost in thoughts."

"If you say so." 

We walked the rest of the way to lunch in peace.

****

*

__

I should make him mine, but how? I could walk up to him and kiss him, but no there is a very good chance that would disgust him. I could try to make friends with him. Not a chance! He does not like Ron or Hermione one bit and they would not let me get close enough to Draco. Which leaves seduction. Yeah, right! That would be like him trying to catch my snitch!

I like the way he eats. He eats like it is art. Something to be practiced, studied, and perfected. The way his tongue darts out to meet the fork, I would love to be that fork! That is it! Tonight I will find him and talk with him... Yeah, right Potter! You said that last night and the night before that. 

A groan of frustration leaves my lips and Ron looks over at me with worry, "You all right Harry."

"No, I mean yes..." 

I sigh looking down to my plate of food. I don't very much feel like eating anymore. _Maybe he will talk with me? Yea right. _Ron just shrugged and returned to eating. _One week, Harry, and you will not have to worry about seeing him for the rest of summer. But I want to see him during the summer. I mean spending the summer with him is better then the_ _Dursleys even if he does insult me the whole time._

The beginnings of a plan start to form in Harry's mind and he starts to eat with renewed vigor.

****

-Draco Malfoy-

__

He is watching me again. It is unnerving to have his eyes on me all the time. It started near the first of the year. But has only gotten worse. I almost feel as if I am being stalked. That is just Ridiculous, the boy-who-lived stalking the son-of-a-deatheater, more like wishful thinking! He has made Potions class very difficult I can't seem to keep concentration on my cauldron.

He looks away to do something with his cauldron and I glance up to see if I can see why he is staring at me. Suddenly he looks up to meet my gaze and I make it look like I merely looked up to flick my hair out of my eyes. Did he sigh? No, it can't be! I am just hearing things that is all.

Is that guilt I see in those green eyes, so green they should be considered outlawed? I am suddenly reminded of a valentine and my tongue darts out of my mouth to wet my suddenly dry lips at the thought of wanting to send him a valentine. Draco dear boy, you have finally lost it.

"Potter!" 

__

Poor Potter I don't think I could live with Uncle Sev breathing down my neck just waiting for me to mess up. 

"If you are done gazing at the Slytherins then maybe you can join the rest of the class and pay attention, that will be 10 points from Gryffindor, Potter." 

__

The thought of him gazing at me puts a pleasant image in my head and sends a tingle down my spine and I let out a little giggle.

*

"Potter can't even get though one potions class without losing his house points!" Goyle laughed.

"No he can't." It was simple and I put enough venom behind it to shut the nitwit up.

*

__

I should make him mine, but how? I could walk up to him and kiss him, but no there is a very good chance that would disgust him. I could try to make friends with him. Not a chance! Ron and Hermione don't like me one bit and they would not let me get close enough to Harry. Which leaves seduction! Yeah right! The only thing that could seduce Potter would be a snitch!

Damn he is staring at me again. I can't even eat in peace what if I miss my mouth? Damn my fork is trembling. No it's not my fork it's my hand. Damn he is making me nervous and he is only watching me eat! Good! Now he is talking with Ron. I took the time to get up and flee the room before he could do more Malfoy Gazing. 

Must be a Harry Potter sport!

****


	2. Escape

****

The Lion

Chapter 2: Escape

-Harry Potter-

I was not meant to be happy. I was to never know the meaning of the word.

__

"Bloody Hell Potter! Even if I did swing that way I would never go out with a shaggy dog like you!"

I was born to suffer. I was born to know pain, and the meaning of the word misery.

My legs felt weak my vision blurred from the unshed tears, _'I will not cry in front of him!' _There was this pain in my chest, so strong I could not breathe. I fell to my knees the red rose that was clutched in my hand falling free to land on the stone floor. _'I will not cry in front of him!' _I started taking in deep breaths. 

__

"Are you going to cry Potter? Bloody hell you are! Look at that The Great Harry Potter is on his knees before me crying!"

I could not stop it after the first tear fell the fight was over, I was crying in front of him. He rejected me just like I did to him 4 years ago, but I think he took it better then I did.

God three days latter and it still hurts. I not only came out to the world that night but I confessed my love to my worst enemy, and he stabbed me in the hart with the dagger of rejection. God how it hurts, all I want to do is hold him close to me run my hands throw his silky hair, but I can't he would never go out with a shaggy dog like me....

My 'friends' have stopped hanging out with me some calling me a traitor other a poof. There was always something. I could not pass a group of Slytherins without them braking out in laughter, which ended with me in tears running to a bathroom.

It was one of these interactions with a group of Slytherins, Malfoy's group, that help me make up my mind on what to do about the whole thing.

__

"You know Potter just because he stars in your wet dreams dose not give you permission to stare at MY DRACO." Pansy stated from here spot on Draco's arm.

__

"Pansy, love, that was altogether to much information! I did not need to know that I stared in Potter's wet dreams!" Draco spoke the chill in this voice cutting me deeper then any blade ever could.

It was the 'MY DRACO' and Draco's voice that did it at that moment I decided I would have Malfoy be it by hook or crock!

That night I when to see Dumbledore it was my luck he had to be having tea with Professor Snape at the time, but what I had to ask could not wait.

"Professor I know I am suppose to spend the summer here at Hogwarts to train again this year but I wanted to know if I could have a summer that I could spend doing thing I wanted to do." Before he could answer and from the frown on his face it was not an answer I wanted I continued. "No Dursleys, No classes, No Professors" with that I looked right as Snape "Just a summer where I say what I do what I can't do where I stay who I talk to." Dumbledore looked reluctant to answer probably not wanting to brake my hart again but Snape had no such feeling and answered for Dumbledore.

"Do you really think you are good enough to survive out there on your own? It is all to dangerous Potter!" Snape looked altogether too smug for his own good, I had to fix that....

"Yes Professor I believe with the training I got last year and the progress I have made this year I can survive on my own, and before you say no again I think you would agree that I as lest deserve a chance."

"Yes indeed you do my boy, Snape devise a test for the boy. If he passes he can have the summer to do as he wishes if he fails he has to remain here to train." Dumbledore gave Snape a look that said that under no condition was his Harry Potter to pass that test.

__

'Okay I have a chance, even if the odds are stacked against me at lest I have a chance.' That was my last thought that night before I fell asleep.

I did not find out till my last night at Hogwarts what my 'test' would be and then it was not till the last two hours until the train left. Snape brought me to the lowest part of the castle I was starting to get mad at him for if he did not hurry up I would miss the train.

"The test is simple 'boy' you have the remaining time till the train leaves to get on the train. If you are on the train when it leaves you can have the summer to yourself. However all the professors will be trying to stop you." He glared at me with that as if daring me to just try and get past him.

**__**

~ Flash Back ~

Snape was standing across from me in the empty room that I took my evening lessons in combat training. Normally my godfather, Sirius Black, that teaches this class but he left me to the slimy potions professor why he had to go off on a mission for Dumbledore.

"The first thing you need to remember when facing any opponent is to keep them off balance." Snape drawled.

Snape and I dueled all that evening well into the night every round went to Snape as he keep out smarting me and luring me into traps in the end he just looked at me a snorted "typical Griffyndor."

****

~ End Flash Back ~

I did not waste any time I shot forward and slugged Snape square in the jaw, out of all the things I could have done I think physical violence was the last to come to his mind. I left Snape behind me and took off before he could recover from either shock or the punch.

I vaguely wondered if Snape still thought me the 'typical Griffyndor' as I made my way through the secrete passages and hallways skillfully dodging professors and ghosts as I made my way outside of the school.

Two hours was not a lot of time to get out of the castle and to the train but five years of schooling at Hogwarts has given me the skill I needed to get out of the castle in under twenty minutes, must be a record. As I neared the train I cast a quick illusion spell on myself to change a few things so I could sneak past Hagrid who was guarding the train. I wanted to say good bye to him but I wanted the summer to myself even more. A summer where no one hated me, well almost if my plane did not back fire.

Ten minutes later and the train started to move with me hiding on it among a bunch of first years but as soon as I could no longer see the station a promptly scared all the first years out so I was alone in the compartment.

Now if all goes to plane I should be relaxing in a nice 'Big' bed by sun down.... Mm Draco's Bed...

How dare me turn me down! A tear fell from my eye.

****

-Draco Malfoy-

Potter shifted from one foot to the other why staring at his feet like they are the most interesting thing in the world. He hands toying with the red rose in his hand. _'What is he up to?' _I asked myself, and then he finally worked up the nerve to do whatever it was he wanted to do. He looked up and stared me in the eyes and as evenly as he could manage.

"Draco Malfoy, Would you go with me to the leaving ball?" He lifted the rose up to hand to me his most wining smile on his face.

Giddy, no something beyond that is what I felt at having Harry Potter **THE **Harry Potter ask me out. I was about to open my mouth to say yes when a horrible thought hit me. _'What will the Dark Lord do to your family if you are reported to have gone out with his worst enemy.' _The answer was simple the Dark Lord would kill them all of them. So the words that left my mouth where not 'Yes! That and much, much more!' instead they where "Bloody Hell Potter! Even if I did swing that way I would never go out with a shaggy dog like you!" I hated myself the moment they left my mouth more importantly Harry would hate me now for the rest of my life, I had just made the illusion I was living a reality.

Pansy latched onto my arm practically giddy with the fact I had turned down Potter in the harshest way possible. Harry fell to his knees tears in his eyes but not falling my two normally dumb goons where looking at me like there where expecting something of me. _'Oh right kick him why he is down and insult his weakness. How could I have forgotten' the_ last part as sarcastic as I could manage. The pain at seeing Harry like that was killing me and I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and cry with him.

I pushed all my feeling and emotions to the back of my mind as the last words left my mouth, the nail in my coffin but the light that would save my family. "Are you going to cry Potter? Bloody hell you are! Look at that The Great Harry Potter is on his knees before me crying!" It looks like I sated my fellow Slytherins for now. _'I am going strait to my room and killing my self when school is over.'_

It only took one day for the news to go all around the school and ten minutes after that for all of Harry's friends to turn on him and label him a outcast, _' typical Griffyndors'._ I was in pain every time I saw Harry he was always flashing me sad eyes he looked like puppy I had just kicked. Three days after the event and on one of the occasions that Harry was flashing me his puppy eyes that Pansy had to butt her ugly pug nose in. "You know Potter just because he stars in your wet dreams dose not give you permission to stare at MY DRACO." _'My Draco! Bull shit! Over my dead cold body bitch!' _I thought I was angered even more by the fact Pansy was practically hanging off me.

I did not remove the anger from my voce when I spoke and I had to apples the Slytherins. "Pansy, love, that was altogether to much information! I did not need to know that I stared in Potter's wet dreams!" I quickly left Harry there. I did not know if I could handle any more sad looks from Harry without braking down and falling on my knees to confess my love and beg for forgiveness, family be damned! So as fast as I could without arising suspicion I headed to the commons.

The last of the school year was just as painful but the looks Harry was sending my way changed from wounded puppy to determined predator, I silently prayed he would kill me, slowly I deserved a slow painful death after what I did to him.

I did not see him on the train at all, probably spending the summer at Hogwarts again.

How Dare I turn him down! In a few more hours I can cry myself to sleep in my nice big bed.

---------------------------------

****

AN: Thanks to the two that reviewed I hope you like chapter two. "The Path of Three" a part of Draco Malfoy: The Saga is the next scheduled for updates so keep an eye out for that!

****

Read? Then Review!


	3. Deal!

"Bloody Hell!" came Harry Potter's cry of outrage as his cage was bumped into yet another wall but it came out as more of a squeak. You see Harry Potter was currently in his animagus form, a ferret, mind you he was not too happy with his animagus form at first but wormed up to the idea after a few months. Right now however Harry Potter was not happy not at all. One would think Draco Malfoy; the one carrying the cage was quite drunk!

What Harry Potter did not know was the Draco Malfoy was not paying attention to what he was or was not carrying he was much to busy trying to locate Harry Potter. You see Draco Malfoy got a letter on the train bequeathing this animal to him, his new pet the letter read. Draco Malfoy recognized the handwriting the second he read the letter it was that of Harry Potter. What you probably do not know is that Draco Malfoy has been loathing himself for some rather nasty comments he made about Harry Potter back in December and wished for nothing more then to make it up to the boy without anyone alts finding out.

And so that is where this Chapter starts!

****

The Lion

Chapter 3: Deal!

-Draco Malfoy-

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice shock me from my search and I turned to go home my shoulders sagging and a look of defeat my mother did NOT miss. "Something wrong dear? You always used to like to go home away from all the acting." My ferret squeaked drawing my mum's attention from me to the fury animal in the cage.

"He hates me!" was all I could get out as I took the port key; but then again it was all my mum needed to know just what my problem was.

As me and mum appeared in front of Malfoy Manor, ward prevented us from Port keying into the Manor, my father was standing in front of the door with a bright smile on his face that quickly faded when he saw my pathetic look. "Dear God! Your not still on about the Potter boy are you?" The ferret looked like it was having a fit but Narcissa was the only one who noticed how it's head snapped back between glaring at her husband to looking at her son. If she did not know any better she would have sworn its jaw dropped open as Lucius' comment.

Draco was about to comment to his father when his mother spoke up. "Where did you get that cute little ferret!" This brightened Draco's face a little as he opened the cage to pick up the fury animal.

"Harry gave it to me!" he proclaimed why hugging it. This was too much for the little ferret and it promptly fainted. "Oh dear me! I think I might have killed it." I exclaimed trying to no but not succeeding to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Nonsense Draco." Lucius stated why taking the ferret from his son to look it over. "It is just sleeping, all the same though I think you should keep from hugging it so hart, you know it is not as strong as you."

"Yes father," I said as I took my new pet out of his hands and gently put it back into its cage. It is amazing how I have just been home for a few minutes and I already feel much better then I did the last part of the school year. The memory of the event that started my misery came back and all happiness just flowed out of me replaced with self-loathing.

"What's wrong Draco?" This time it was father that asked, but mum answered for me.

"Harry hates him."

"Draco you can't let this happen every year!"

"But this time, this time." I trailed off not being able to say.

"It can't be that bad," Lucius stated.

"He asked me out." Lucius' eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open. In the 2 years he has 'known' about his son's unhealthy obsession with the Boy-Who-Lived he did not once think his son's feelings would be returned so Lucius was in shock.

Draco taking his father's shock as fear quickly said "Don't worry father, I turned him down. He will never want to go out with me! Not after what I said to him!" It all came to Narcissa Malfoy at that point in time.

Draco turned down Harry Potter because he thought his father would fear Voldemort's wrath. Harry was hurt because of the rejection, which in turn hurt her son. Draco acted the arrogant Death Eater's son why Harry mopped in pain why plotting. Harry giving Draco the ferret, probably in secret thought Narcissa. Narcissa's eyes whipped to the cage where the ferret lay sleeping as her eyes widened ever so slightly. 'The ferret is NOT sleeping in my son's room!'

"Well if you wanted to be with him then why did you turn him down?" Lucius asked seeing how he was not as bright as Narcissa which she was thankful for, for if it was he that found out what Pot- the ferret was then well she rather not think about that.

"Draco darling why you talk with your father why don't I take your things to your room." With that she relieved me of the cage, my new pet, and my trunk.

****

-Harry Potter-

I woke up lying on a chair inside the manor looking around I could see I was in a room with all the doors closed and probably locked. Narcissa Malfoy was the only other person in the room, and she was glaring at me like she knew.

"What are you waiting for Potter a invitation?" She snapped. I quickly decided to call her bluff and just sat there blinking up at her in what I hopped was a innocent 'who me?' expression. "I am not falling for it." Her glare got harder she was looking down her nose at me and reminded me a lot of Snap with blond hair, I just blinked. "You asked for it young man!" She pointed her wand at me I quickly dashed across the room right under her legs and shifted into my normal form and hand my wand on her before she could blink.

She wiped around probably expecting to face the ferret but instead was staring down the length of my wand her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Now that you have forced me out of hiding what do you want?" I asked my voice even. She put her wand away probably hopping it would prompt me to do the same but I had to remember I am in the home of 'known' Death Eaters' so I keep my wand trained on her.

"Dose Dumbledore know you are here?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"You should not have come."

"You are probably right but again I don't care."

"Of coarse you don't when one is in love one dose not care about anything but being with the one they love." I just blinked my lips still a fine line and my face still blank. "He is sorry for what he said to you."

"Is he?" I asked sarcasm laced in my voice.

"Why are you here?"

"To be with him, even if he dose not want me." Narcissa could see the pain behind them words in his eyes.

A slow smile made it's way to her face, as she looked at me "do you gamble?"

"Only with my life"

"I bet that in two weeks you will be walking around this manor in a state of bliss and as you are now, not as a ferret. If I am right and I am you have to do what I say at the time."

"And if you are wrong?"

"I won't tell Lucius OR Draco that you are the ferret."

"Deal!"


	4. Painting

****

The Lion

Chapter 4: Painting

Stunned, shocked, excited and very turned on was what Harry felt as he looked around Draco Malfoy's bedroom. Stunned that he had made it this fare and it would seem that he might yet have a chance with the blond prince that ruled over Harry's hart. Excited that he was **IN** Malfoy's bedroom watching the boy, who seemed to like to sleep **nude**, sleep on his bed muttering in his sleep. Turned on because he had a fairly good view of Draco as he slept, Draco's sweet mutterings of _'I sorry Harry' _and _'didn't mean it' _but Harry could not forget his favorite _'love you Harry.' _Harry stopped to wonder if the poor boy had to spell his hangings why in school as to not let his fellow classmates hear him.

It was the shocked emotion that had him glued standing at the foot of Draco's bed. For there right across from him hanging at the head of Draco Malfoy's bed was a portrait of none other then Harry Potter himself. That was not the shocking part, apparently Malfoy had it painted to where Harry was 'just' coming out of the shower. In the painting Harry had a towel, but that was **ALL** Harry had! And so Harry stood half-staring at his portrait and half staring at the nude Slytherin that slept under it. Draco would have been amused had he been awake to see it.

****

-Harry Potter-

__

'I have got to burn that thing, but later right now I have work to do.' With all his will he cast a final glare at the painting and a sigh to the boy sleeping under it and headed to the door.

-- Five minutes later --

__

'What I would give from a map of Malfoy Manor!' Creeping through the shadows with his cloak and robe's charms active he slowly made his way through the Manor. 

-- Ten minutes after that --

I finally come to the door that has to be Lucius Malfoy's office and with as many locks and charms I can sense on it, it has to be the office he wants no one to see. I take my specks (glasses for you in the states) and pull out my charmed ones.

*** Flashback ***

"But Professor Flitwick why would I ever need specks that can see magical flows?" I wined to the short charm professor.

"You will be surpassed how helpful something like that could be, why if you could see the flow of any spell you could cut off the power to the spell thus dispelling it for all spells need energy to work."

"But why do I have to charm the specks. I mean your better why shouldn't you charm them?" I tried again; I had been up late studying for a test that Snape was going to put me through later and I really was NOT in the mood for charms.

"Then what my dear boy would you learn?" damn he had me.

*** End Flashback ***

I giggled at the memory as I put on the charmed specks, but just as I raised to put them on a cold bored, definitely Malfoy voice hissed. "Just what do you think you are doing at my study door, Potter?" _'God he is worse then Snape! Well at least now I know where Snape gets it, I am **SO** dead!' _I thought as I turned to face who could only be Lucius Malfoy in the flesh.

*Sigh*

Well it was Lucius all right but NOT in the flesh. _'Damn wizardling painting, always talking to a guy!' _I thought as I pulled a dagger out of my boot sheath. "Sorry Painting but I can have you telling anyone I was here.

The Painting just smirked "You don't have it in you boy." I muttered a spell and throw the knife into the paining hitting the painting of Lucius Malfoy right between the eyes. "I can't believe you just ruined a twenty thousand galleon painting!" But as the painting raged the pain was retracting into the dagger leaving a blank canvas behind.

"Well now it is not even worth a galleon." I whispered as I turned my attention to the door.

*** Ten minutes later found Harry Potter inside Lucius Malfoy's office rummaging around in his desk, wearing leather gloves of cores. He only stopped once or twice, okay twenty, times to admire the picture of Draco that was siting on the desk. Harry thinks Lucius put it there to distract him. ***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius,

We need to move quickly there is a new spy in are ranks. I have a feeling that if we don't act now we will never get the Potter boy. I wait for your suggestions. 

Tell are Lord that I got the Dragon Blood and Phoenix tears as per his order and await feather instructions.

Kevin Dremor

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's face brightened as he found some evidence but he hunted for still more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore

Order of the Phoenix,

As I have stated in past letters, Lucius and Draco Malfoy are trustworthy. Lucius may not work for you but he dose work for the Order of the chameleon. No before you ask I can not tell you his operating code name but needless to say it is one that you know well.

Word has reached me that you are training Harry Potter to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and yes I got your letter about him possibly training to become a chameleon and I am still thinking about it. Lucius has been asking me for years about his son training to be a member. I do not think it wise to train the young to possibly kill you loss something in that. Don't kid yourself to train to be a chameleon is not just spying and going unnoticed, we are assassins we kill.

I am sending a gem with this letter containing this months information activate it the same as the others.

Dragon,

Head of the Order of the Chameleon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last letter was, interesting; Harry made a copy and stole the gem.

Snickering to myself I made my way out of the office not bothering to clean up my mess after all in a few minutes one would not be able to tell I was here at all, even the gem will be in it's rightful spot. And I will still have the one I stole!

Shutting the door to the office I placed two vials (corked) of a two separate halves of an incomplete potion resting just so against the door. Then backing one hundred and fifty feet away, fifty feet more then needed I pointed my wand at the door and muttered "**Reducto**" the vials shattered combining the two halves of the incomplete potion. Completing it as soon as it completed there was a bright flash that lasted less then a second. With the flash gone the ink in the painting was back, so was painted Lucius, the wards on the door where in place and the gem and mess in the office was back to normal. Harry however fled the seen before the flash had even faded a memory fresh on his mind.

*** Flashback ***

I had studied for this potion I had up till this point thought I brewed it correctly but apparently not. "Potter you bumbling idiot don't mix the caldrons!" He rushed over and stopped me from doing the final step in making the potion. Very few required two caldrons to brew but this was one of them and the final step was to combine the potion.

I was staying here for the summer so it was just me an empty class room and Snape. You could hear a pin drop as I looked down at the potion text to make sure of the potion recipe I used. "What may I ask are your brewing Potter?" He asks in that silky I-am-smarter-therefore-better-then-you voice. I flipped the page to the potion's name.

"Time Boom, sir." I say skimming the description as I slowly went peal.

"What exactly dose the potion do Potter?" now his voice was smug, bastard.

*** End Flashback ***

I made it to Draco's bedroom door when I remembered 'the painting' _'oh, my, god, I hope it is not a wizardling painting, think of the therapy it would need! Standing in front of Draco in nothing but a towel! Standing in front of Draco in only a Towel why Draco stares and I know he got that painting for some nefarious reason and given my state in the painting I would place money on masturbation! Especially after what I learned when I arrived here! Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would be harboring a secret crush on Harry Potter! Who would think his parents would be okay with it!' _I slipped into Draco's room and closed the door behind me. Transforming into my ferret self I climbed (literally) into bed and curled up to sleep in the crook of Draco's neck, lulled to sleep by his pules.

Mm Draco's bed was my last thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

****

AN: Well chapter 4 is here I hope you like it. I know it was not scheduled for update and those waiting for updates on my other works, sorry but I write on what I am inspired to write on.... And I feel like a spy fic at the moment!

****

Read? Then **Review!**


End file.
